


the basic unit of a chemical element

by sungjinsun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, camboys au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjinsun/pseuds/sungjinsun
Summary: guess im uploading this sin





	the basic unit of a chemical element

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* guess im going to hell 
> 
> also i did not beta this so all mistakes belong to me

Jae wasn't in his right mind when he found out about the website. He was in this hazy cloud of arousal when he first stumbled upon the website. It was a streaming website but not the innocent one, it's for camboys. To be quite honest he didn't really know what he was doing. It was in the middle of afternoon, he stumbled into his room feeling heavy limbs after weeks of exams so of course the first thing he needed to do after weeks of exams was masturbating, so when he found the website no body was doing a live stream during that time. Jae decided to scroll through the home page looking at the the various videos with enticing (but not enough) thumbnails. He passed a few rows before his cursor finally hovered over one particular video by the user 'atom'. 

The thumbnail was simple, the guy was just sitting on the bed on his knees with hands on his lap looking very submissive. Of course he couldn't see his face on the thumbnail, it cut right off right under his chin. What interesting for Jae was that this guy was so simple compare to the other camboys, the others are usually clad in a frilly outfit or have a very manly body or with over exaggerated tittle, but this guy looked like he's just another guy with his soft looking belly and slim but toned arms. So Jae finally clicked on the video.

The video was actually a live stream from 2 days ago so it was pretty new. The video started with him covering the lens and then when he finally took off his hand from the lens he said his greetings. Apparently Atom had a really nice soothing voice and Jae could hear the Busan accent that slowly disappearing. His voice was deep (but not as deep as that guy from Jae's social politics class) and he sounded so effortlessly sexy and alluring. Not gonna lie Jae was planning to skip the first few minutes of the 40 minutes long video straight to the good stuff because he didn't want to give himself a blue ball but Atom's voice sounded so alluring that he couldn't stop listening to him. 

After that Atom talked about his life for the past two weeks, apparently he had gone away because of some personal stuff, of course he didn't really get into it he just said some basic stuff about how's he's feeling or his health and life in general. Then without noticing, because Jae was too busy listening to Atom and were fondling his groin, Atom already on the bed on his knees with one hand reaching behind, what he assumed, towards his hole. He kept talking about his day or replying to the chat, answering every question that interesting enough for him while loosening himself. Jae could hear the squelch occasionally when Atom wasn't talking. Then Atom made a noise. He almost fell on his face while moaning. Jae could read the past chat flooding in when this happened. Some of them were talking dirty, asking if Atom wanted something big, and some of them were just downright scary. Calling Atom a slut or a whore and saying that he deserved to be drilled down by them, that Atom should serve them all one by one. And other worst things that Jae would rather ignored. So he focused his attention back on Atom on the bed.

He had changed his position. Now his back against the camera and showing his perky butt and hole and slippery hand. His chest finally pressed down to the mattress and he sounded like he had a very hard time to breath but the show went on. Then suddenly the hand stopped. Instead both hands worked on spreading his ass cheeks apart so he could show his glistening hole easily. It's clenching and unclenching and it looked so delicious that it even made Jae's mouth watering. Jae didn't realize that his hand's motions had stopped during the first few minutes of the video and that his cock had been twitching on its own. After a few seconds of just showing his hole and the heavy breathing Atom turned his head toward the camera slowly only showing a 25% of his face. And Jae almost came.

The eyes are just so hot that it burnt his insides. The 2 seconds stare made his stomach churn and feeling burning. And this just made him curious about Atom. Jae wanted to put a face to Atom so he did, with the second best thing in that he had which was his imagination. 

That after noon Jae came while dreaming about a body so pliant under him with a voice so like honey moaning his name.

**Author's Note:**

> im a soft stan i swear


End file.
